Flashes
by narcistgal
Summary: Subtly changed from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban movie. HHr. Read and review please.


These are some "clips" from the film Harry Potter: The Prisoner of Azkaban. I took some of it to change it into Harry-Hermione fic. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Flash

They were trying to get in to the hole under the Whomping Willow. She was screaming as the vine spun her in the air. She grabbed his shirt and threw him into the hole. He landed unpleasantly on the rough ground and when he tried to get up; she came flying in after him and landed on him.

"Ouch, Hermione, I didn't know you could be as heavy as this." He groaned, failing to get up.

"Sorry... I couldn't locate where I want to land, can I?" She replied, her hands were beside him as she was on top of him. When she realized their position, she began to blush and quickly tried to get up by pulling one of her hands. She didn't get up. Instead, she fell down again on him. He didn't seem to mind though, but he did look like he was in pain. Then he put his arm on her back securely for a while. She didn't what to do or what to say. Then she remembered why they were there. She abruptly stood up, shaking, and stuttered, "Ha-Harry, le-let's go. We-we've got to save Ron."

"Okay then. Can you help me sta-" He didn't need to finish his question, as a hand came in front of his face. He took it and stood up. She thought that, after he stood up, he'd release her hand. But she guessed wrong – not like her usual guesses, which are correct. He didn't release her hand. He began walking along the path and didn't look back. She thought he forgot he was holding her hand so she said, "Erm... Harry?" He turned around. "My hand?" She looked at her hand, as if pointing to it. "Oh." But he still didn't release it. Instead, he gave her a warm smile and replied, "You're scared, right?" She looked down and nodded. It doesn't feel so bad. So she walked with him in that condition until they reached the place where they would find their best mate.

Flash 

They were standing in the middle of the hospital. She was turning her time turner and he was looking at it. He tried to touch it, but got a smack on the hand and a glare as a reply. As the time rolled back, he looked around; it was like watching a movie that was fast-forwarded. Then it stopped. They ran outside and saw themselves (in the past) "talking" with Malfoy. There comes the punch.

"Good punch." he praised.

"Thanks. Malfoy's coming!" she whispered.

They ran to the side of the pillar and waited until Malfoy and the trio was gone. They stepped outside of their hiding place and went down to Hagrid's cottage. They hid behind the pumpkin and waited. He was stopped by her to kill Peter "Scabbers" Pettigrew. She hit the vase with a single shot and hit the next shot to his head.

"That hurt."

"Sorry, but what would you have done if I didn't hit you?" she whispered. (A/N: These are made up lines)

"Right."

Seeing themselves going out of the back door, they ran behind a tree. He automatically pulled her to him. She, of course, was surprised he pulled her that she let out a little yelp. She muffled in his shirt about something that had to do with his actions. He didn't complain about it and just focused on the trio behind the giant pumpkins. After the trio left, he at last released her from his "hug".

"Harry! You could've made me scream! Don't do that, again!"

"Okay mum." He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.

Flash

They reached the place where they could clearly see the event across them.

"And now we wait." said he.

"And now we wait." she agreed.

He slumped down and she sat beside him, placing her head on his shoulder. He looked very happy if you saw him from the front. The scene was very romantic despite the dark night and the forest. He placed a hand on her shoulder, as if trying to protect her from danger.

He muttered very quietly, "I hope this would never end." under his breath.

Surprisingly, she heard it and smiled at him. "Me too." He looked very surprised at her comment but did not take his hand off her shoulder.

Flash 

They were on Buckbeak and were almost departing from the grounds.

"Hold on tight to me, Hermione." he said softly.

She placed her arms around his waist and said, "I won't let go. I don't want to lose you."

"Me neither." And they went off of the ground and flew, going to save his Godfather.

Flash 

They had done it. They released his Godfather from the "kiss". His Godfather's now free, free of his death, free to see the blue skies. He looked so very pleased with himself, and also with the girl he loved so much standing beside him.

"We've done it." said he, smiling a soft smile.

"Yes, now we have to go back." she replied, taking his hand in hers now. To her surprise, he picked her up bridal style and ran towards the hospital wing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"It's faster this way. And you'll save your energy." he answered easily.

"But what about your energy? You've wasted enough to do this."

"I have so much energy to waste right now." he replied then became silent as he ran. She understood that. She understood almost everything about him and she didn't do anything else.

They saw Dumbledore closing the door of the hospital wing and he instantly put her down slowly, as if not wanting to let her go. She ran towards their headmaster first with him following in behind. He watched her every move as she told the headmaster about what they did. They opened the door to the hospital and acted as if they hadn't been in two places at a time when their best mate asked them how they did it.


End file.
